dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Valerie Gray/Gallery
Season 1 Shades of Gray S01e10 title card.png S01e10 Danny Cujo and Valerie.png S01e10 Cujo outsite the window.png S01e10 Cujo intangible.png S01e10 Valerie on the couch.png S01e10 Valerie's pistol.png S01e10 Valerie the Ghost Slayer.png S01e10 tracker mask.png S01e10 Valerie's board rays.png S01e10 Valerie flying.png S01e10 Val aiming gun.png S01e10 Tucker suddenly interesting.png S01e10 wanna carry my books for me.png S01e10 can we join you.png S01e10 Valerie's backpack cannon.png S01e10 Valerie rollerblades.png S01e10 Cujo behind Valerie.png S01e10 Valerie's wrist cannon.png TF&VG's Fake out make Out.png Fanning the Flames S01e11 hallway of Ember.png Life Lessons S01e18 Valerie straight shot.png S01e18 9 barrel gun.png S01e18 Danny and Val bump.png S01e18 Valerie at school.png S01e18 flour baby.png S01e18 flour sack assignment.gif S01e18 title card.png S01e18 Sam and Tucker family photo.png|Val's "second job" as the Nasty Burger mascot S01e18 Val's arsenal.png|Doing pull-ups S01e18 Val's turn.gif S01e18 Val bazooka 3.png S01e18 Val hands up.png S01e18 Val points at Danny.png S01e18 Valerie trying to break handcuffs.gif S01e18 Val's second job.gif Season 2 Reign Storm S02M01 Danny and Valerie under a table.gif S02M01 Valerie's grenades.png S02M01 Danny and Valerie team up.gif S02M01 Valerie gauntlets.png S02M01 trio ready to fight.png S02M01 ectoplasmic goo cannon.png S02M01 Valerie's wrist missile.png S02M01 Valerie's rocket launcher.png S02M01 Danny checking on Valerie.gif S02M01 Val points at Danny.png S02M01 Valerie's backpack double cannon.png S02M01 Val shot the TV.png S02M01 Sam points at Valerie.png The Ultimate Enemy S02M02 Val flying past the school.png S02M02 looking back at kids.png S02M02 Val waving hi to kids.png S02M02 back to flying.png S02M02 Val speeding away.png S02M02 Val knocked back.png S02M02 Val hurt.png S02M02 Val waking up.png S02M02 Dan emerging from the ground.gif Dark Danny's energy wave.jpg Valeriefuture.jpg Dan vs Valerie Duplicates.jpg S02M02 Val eyes closed.png Flirting With Disaster S02e12 title card.png S02e12 Technus decides Val as distraction.png S02e12 Danny and Valerie in the hallway.gif S02e12 Diner.png S02e12 Danny and Val jumbotron winners.png S02e12 Danny and Val in jumbotron heart.png S02e12 sharing a look at the game.png S02e12 DF and VG.gif S02e12 Danny listens in.gif S02e12 formation of Valerie's new suit.gif S02e12 formation of Valerie's new suit 2.gif S02e12 formation of Valerie's new suit 3.gif S02e12 formation of Valerie's new suit 4.gif S02e12 Valerie new armor fullbody.png S02e12 Valerie summons hover board.gif S02e12 Valerie cubic cannons.png S02e12 Valerie's hand cannon.png S02e12 hand cannon blast.png S02e12 Valerie's hand cannon.gif S02e12 Danny being shocked.png S02e12 Danny ghost stinger.png Danny ghost stinger 3.jpg S02e12 hands still smoking.png S02e12 unconscious Valerie.png Val pic.jpg S02e12 Valerie kisses Danny's cheek.gif S02e12 Valerie mind summoning 1.png Valerie mind summoning 2.jpg Valerie mind summoning 3.jpg S02e12 suit summoned.png S02e12 Valerie summons suit.gif S02e12 Valerie leaves Danny.gif Double Cross My Heart S02e18 Danny waves at Valerie.gif Season 3 D-Stabilized Valerie New Armor Fullbody.png S03e11 arrival of Valerie.gif S03e11 Valerie wrist taser.png S03e11 Valerie ghost radar.png S03e11 leaving on hover-board.gif S03e11 title card.png S03e11 Valerie flying through Elmerton.gif S03e11 sympathy for Dani.png S03e11 ghost radar activated.png S03e11 head lamp.png S03e11 Valerie won't let Dani go.png S03e11 never had the honor of meeting him.gif S03e11 Valerie hooked Danny.png S03e11 knew Danny would take bait.png S03e11 hook zaps Danny.png S03e11 Valerie wrist cannon laser.png S03e11 Valerie wants knowledge.png S03e11 taser gun.png S03e11 Valerie's way of persuasion.gif S03e11 Valerie yanks hand away.gif Valerie reflecting shield.jpg S03e11 ecto-darts.png S03e11 smug Valerie.png S03e11 no such thing as defenseless girls.png S03e11 laughing over prank.png S03e11 just a temporary truce.png Phantom Planet S03M04 Valerie clapping.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries